This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of our research is to related to drug design, for which knowledge of biological structural information in paramount. Applications will include members of the tumor necrosis factor (TNF) superfamily and how they bind to different receptors. Determining the high-resolution structure of several complexes will give us insights into the specificity involved in these processes, and allow determination of the core structural components of TNF-TNFR superfamily signaling, which may have therapeutic potential to control lupus and other auto-immune disorders.